Live To Be A Hundred
by Desiqtie
Summary: AU. Trelawney missed her appointment with Dumbledore in 1979. With no Chosen One to shorten the war, Wizarding England has fallen into Civil War. Contains a female!Harry Potter, live Marauders, and ONLY canon characters. ***Two NEW chapters are up!***
1. Prologue: Fate, Averted?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. JKR owns it all, I just play in her universe.

* * *

"May the gods avert the omen."

- Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

Prologue: Fate, Averted?

A multicolored, ditzy dragonfly in human form, gracelessly stumbled around her home. The stench of firewhisky formed a heavy cloud about her person that even the flies were loath to travel near. The multitude of gauzy shawls she draped around herself, the numerous bangles, and the giant glasses made her seem like a child playing dress up instead of a recent Hogwarts graduate. Sybill Trewlaney, self-professed seer, was late for her meeting with Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. It didn't really matter, however, because Sybill had already _seen_ that she would be hired for her incredible talents with the sight. After all, she was THE Cassandra Trewlaney's only great-great granddaughter. Well, technically she was one of two, but her twin sister, Selene had married that crazy Lovegood boy so she didn't really count anymore. Combined with the fact that she was also descended from gypsy's on her mother's side, well, Sybill's inner eye was unparalleled. Alright, sure, she may not actually be descended from gypsies but well, it sure sounded good, her inner eye was squared!

Sybill had decided to celebrate her impending hire, by drinking what must have been at least half her body weight in Ogden's Old Firewhisky. The few memories she had of the previous night seemed to indicate she had a wonderful time both at the bar and afterwords at home. Sadly, she was not having a wonderful time the morning after her celebration. She had managed to convince both Crabbe and Goyle to get dressed and leave her apartment, somehow gotten dressed herself, and was now attempting to make a hangover cure she'd heard about from Selene's husband. She squinted at the slip of paper Xenophilius had given her then tried to rub off the butterbeer stains, but only managed to smear the writing further.

"Does it say one egg or two eggs? And are they supposed to be cooked or raw? Eh, I have leftover eggnog from last year's Christmas; I'll use that instead. What's Worcestershire sauce, hrmmm, maybe it's like ketchup! Damn Lovegood, he should have just written ketchup, not made up some strange name. Poor Selene, stuck with him, but I suppose it's not her fault, she doesn't have my inner eye to warn her away from strange men. Let's see…black pepper, well I have red pepper, that's practically the same thing but I'll put double what he said just to make sure. Hm, salt, of course, just need to mix and there it's done. Bottom's up!" At first, there didn't seem to be any effect. Then, the pain hit.

"AAIIIIIIEIEEEEEEE!!!!! HOT HOT HOT! GAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WATER! NEED WATER!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Anyone watching would be highly impressed by how quickly Sybill's face went from white to red to green. They would have also been highly amused by the way she ran around her apartment, arms flailing in every direction. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Crabbe or maybe Goyle, had forgotten his briefs and while Sybill was running she managed to catch her foot in them, causing her to trip. Sybill, having apparently been a terrible person in her past life, managed to smash face first into her coffee table, flip over it, twice, hit her head on the side of the couch, and then somehow slide three feet into the kitchen counter. She finally slumped to the ground after hitting her head on a table leg and knocking herself out.

Meanwhile, in the Hogsmeade's Hog's Head Inn, Albus Dumbledore was waiting patiently for the only candidate for the currently vacant Divination professorship. Or at least he appeared to be waiting patiently. In truth, the wizened headmaster was switching between cheerfully hoping Sybill wouldn't show up and guiltily avoiding the bartender's glares. Finally, once about half an hour had passed, Albus Dumbledore, sprightly bounced to his feet, glanced over at the bartender, winced at the furious glare, and rapidly walked out of the bar. Once out of the bar, Albus peered around making sure Sybill really hadn't shown up, then tore off toward Hogwarts, pausing only to let out a loud "YIPPEEE!"

While Dumbledore planned which class the money, previously earmarked for the now canceled divination class, would be transferred to, an unconscious Sybill had begun to snore in her apartment. All of a sudden, Sybill's eyes snapped open as she went completely rigid. In a deep, somewhat masculine voice, nothing at all like her own, she spoke, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will pursue the one, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can truly live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…__" _After this pronouncement, that in the empty apartment, no one else heard nor recorded, her entire body relaxed. Dead to the world again, Sybill curled up on her side, placed her thumb in her mouth, and once more began to snore.


	2. Lottery

**Summary: **An AU of my AU universe, Snape never heard the prophecy and never passed it onto Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore also never heard it. Years later, with no chosen one to shorten the war, Magical England is embroiled in a full-fledged Civil War.

Meanwhile, the Order is now the de-facto government and dedicated to fighting Voldemort and company. The Order has various divisions depending on their function i.e. intelligence, healing, fighting, et cetera and our main character is an important Commander of the actual ground combat division. When the story begins, the war has been going on for five years. More importantly, the soldiers only get to visit home by lottery and lottery spots are rare and thus dearly treasured.

* * *

"If we had no winter, the spring would not be so pleasant; if we did not sometimes taste of adversity, prosperity would not be so welcome."

- Anne Bradstreet

* * *

Five years he's been fighting this war. Five miserable years. He's so tired of fighting. So tired of war. Right at this moment he wants nothing more than to go home.

"Captain Black! Captain Black!" The boy, because really, he's far too young to be a man, far to young to be a war veteran, calls to him.

"Yes?" He halts but doesn't turn, lest he betray both his weary longing for home and his fear that this war will never end.

"It's your turn, sir."

"My turn?" Confused he finally turns to face the boy.

"Your turn to go home! Your name's been called!"

"Home?" Disbelief, hope, joy and countless other emotions flit across the handsome face far too quickly for the boy to distinguish between all of them.

"Yes sir!" The boy grins up at his commanding officer. Sirius Black is well loved by all those who fight under him. He is truly the heroic auror captain that all the newspapers say he is. More than that, he is a good man and this is why his men (and women) have spent the past three weeks trying to find a way to get Sirus some home leave. Sirius' second-in-command, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quite happily volunteered his lottery spot when the entire unit decided that their captain was long overdue a visit home. "You should pack, Sir! The portkeys are going to be handed out in two hours!" Laughing, he watches as Auror Captain Black, pride of the Order of the Phoenix, stares at him in stunned disbelief.

"Home? Seriously?!"

"I didn't know your middle name was Lee, sir." Smirking the boy responds. The shock finally fades and Sirius responds with a sharp bark of laughter.

"Hah. As if I haven't heard that joke a million and one times before! Merlin, I can't believe...home. I thought my name would never be picked." Suddenly realizing that he's not behaving very captain-like, he colors and gruffly says, "Uh, I should go pack." He begins to turn but then pauses as it occurs to him that perhaps this boy, child really, should be sent home. "Actually, it isn't quite fair for me to be taking a vacation when my soldiers are still fighting. You should take my spot, your family must be missing you."

"NO! I mean, no sir, I have only been out here for six weeks. You have been here for almost an entire year without a visit home! I won't take your spot, and neither will anyone else here." Seeing the hesitance on his Captain's face, he pleads, afraid the entire unit's planning might go to waste because of the Captain's selflessness, "Please, sir, go home!"

"Well, I suppose if you want me gone that badly." Grinning he gratefully turns and heads to his tent to pack.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review please.


	3. Honey, I'm Home!

**A/N: **So, it's been forever and a day since I did any work on this, but I stumbled across some of my old notes and I'm starting to write more again…so here's a - very short - chapter 2!

**Title: **Honey, I'm Home!

**Summary: **Sirius is traveling home. (Oh and btw, Peter stayed loyal to the Marauders...because I need him for later in my plot. Peter's loyalty could, maybe change in the future, given the right…incentive.) :-D!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

The sandy brown hair of one of his closest friends is what he sees first as he steps through the threshold. The dirty blonde of his other friend is what he sees next. He knows now, can finally begin to believe, that he's really going to get a break from both the endless fighting and the endless waiting.

"Honey, I'm here." He saunters in, lets his bags drop, and opens his arms wide, waiting. He grins joyously as two of his best friends turn and then stare at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"Holy fuck." Sirius grins even wider, it is quite rare for Remus to be shocked enough to swear. And Sirius would know. After all he spent half his life at Hogwarts trying to shock Remus into doing exactly that.

"You. Y-you're here. Merlin. Y-you're r-really-here." Peter and Sirius were never the closest when they were in school. In fact, if you would have asked him back then, James was his best friend, Remus was his to protect, but Peter, he was just, there. Things have changed, they are all grown up and Peter is now, somehow, the one that understands Sirius best. Sometimes, it frightens Sirius how well Peter understands.

"Yeah, I'm here." Here, because Peter and Sirius both know that Sirius won't believe he's truly home until he's seen one very important person.

"Sirius! You-" Abruptly, Remus breaks off and both Peter and Remus tackle him to the ground in a delighted flurry of arms and legs.

"Moony! Wormtail! What the hell are you two doing rolling around on the flo-SIRIUS?!" James stops and stares, giving his fellow Marauders just enough time to pull him down into their humans- & dog-pile. "Hey, ew, Sirius, change back to human, ew, no don't, damnit you daft furball, stop licking me!" A sudden gasp causes all three men and one large, Grim-like dog to turn and face the doorway.

"Sirius?!" Lily stares and then suddenly realizes the position the men are in. She brings up a single, dainty hand to muffle the very unladylike snort, which erupts at the sight. Still she can't possibly control herself when Sirius finally changes back to human and finds himself tangled up half in James' lap and half in Peter's.

"Lily, dahling," he drawls, "stop laughing and come give me a hug!" The four men untangle themselves as Lily rushes over and does exactly as Sirius suggested. Her hug is followed by many more from each of the other Marauders who have so dearly missed their friend.

"Merlin, Sirius, I can't believe you've finally come home!" The joy in everyone's faces is reflected in Lily's delighted voice.

Sirius grins back and responds, "I'm still waiting for my favorite Potter, where's-". He breaks off as they all hear the sudden pitter-patter of small feet running down the stairs. And then suddenly, she's there, standing in front of him.

"Siri!" He catches a brief glimpse of soft, black curls, bright, green eyes, and a delighted smile in the split second before she launches herself at him. "You're home!" It is memories of her, more than anything else, that have kept him alive through the horrors of war, kept him fighting. He hugs her close to him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the scent of innocence, love, and happiness, the scent of home.

"Yes, love, I'm home."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am a big fan of the Sirry pairing. However, this story is probably not going to have long-term romance. Eventually when girl!Harry's a fourth year and up, she'll have a few relationships…but nothing serious. And her and Sirius, are probably going to only have a platonic friendship or at least I'm going to try for a platonic friendship. :-D! I dunno what my muse will do…it could all change! As always, review please!!


End file.
